Sundowning/Transcript
BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL Douglas is giving a class of Physics and is holding up a metal rod GARRETT: sighs Power. The ability, to control things. This metal, has no power. It's small. Weak. Insignificant. Is there anything we can do to change that? who is sitting next to Mason, raises his hand causing Garrett to call on him for the answer. Mason, who was reading his book, gets surprised by Corey's sudden volunteering GARRETT: Corey, whatchu got? COREY: We can add electricity. smiles at him proudly GARRETT: Exactly. gives Corey an impressed smile for his correct answer and Corey smiles back GARRETT: We turn this metal rod... places the metal rod on the table before he turns his eyes to a bowl next to him and holds up another metal rod wrapped in copper coil GARRETT: Into a magnet. Now, it has power. Now, it has influence... over others. places a metal ball inside the bowl. He turns on the battery attached to the magnet and starts moving the magnet around the bowl, making the ball spin around the bowl and the ball's speed increases. Suddenly, Garrett starts suffering coughing fit as the students, including Liam and Hayden sitting next to each other, on the room are worried if he is fine. He stops for a moment but starts coughing again as he experiences a flashback of the time he was stuck in the glass, liquid-filled tube of the Dread Doctors' lair '' the PRESENT DAY, Garrett keeps coughing until he stops and ''Hayden looks at her teacher with a frown HAYDEN: concerned Are you okay, Mr. Douglas? stops coughing and stares at Hayden, who Liam looks at, and assumes he's fine GARRETT: Just a little cough. [Garrett turns his attention to the metal ball, still spinning at a lower speed. He then turns to the class] GARRETT: Where were we? Um... Right, now we have electricity, and a little bit of power. Let's add a little more. increases the electricity from the battery GARRETT: After all, greater the power... greater the control. once again experiences a FLASHBACK of the time he was still stuck in the Dread Doctors' lair tube. The alarm from the lair goes off '' ''[The scene change back to PRESENT DAY where Garrett coughing becomes severe and he punches the table]' scene cuts back to the FLASHBACK of the Dread Doctors' lair where Garrett is trying to break free from the tube by giving some punches PRESENT DAY to show Garrett coughing more. The students all have a worried look, thinking of what their teacher has. Garrett grabs a bottle of water. Corey worriedly looks at Mason, who looks back. Garrett turns to the board and coughs a bit more before he drinks a bit of water and stares at the board for a few seconds before he turns to the class. Liam also makes a worried look and Garret places his bottle of water in the table before he takes a steadying breath and keeps telling more about the metal rod GARRETT: Imagine how powerful this rod could become with unbalanced electricity. Say... from a lightning bolt? What else could we control? metal ball starts spinning around the bowl at great speed again but Garrett starts coughing once again. The scene cuts to the FLASHBACK of the time he burst out of the tube of the Dread Doctors' lair. His whole body's skin is saggy and he slowly removes the oxygen mask he has been wearing inside the tube and sees the Pathologist and Geneticitst's dead bodies after they were killed by [[The Beast of Gevaudan] in The Beast of Beacon Hills] '' the PRESENT DAY, he coughs more and enters to the storage room where he coughs even louder enough for the students to hear. Liam gets up from his seat, probably going to see if his teacher is fine. Inside the storage room, Garrett grabs a mask attached to a tank marked Hellium and inhales hellium deeply to diminish his cough. Liam gets closer to the storage room to see his teacher but then stops, wondering what could be happening inside the room with Garrett. Garrett increases the quantity of hellium and keeps inhaling deeply. Liam, with a frown, stares at the closet LIAM: Mr. Douglas? yet again has another flashback that shows what happened right after he burst out of the tube and removed his oxygen mask. He leans on a wall, checks his skin and takes a few breathes before he starts bleeding a strange green ooze from his mouth. He then activates his accelarated healing ability and his skin is restored to normal before his eyes glow Alpha red and he makes an angry face TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL the girls' locker room, every girl's phone, including Hayden's, is ringing. Every girl has received an invitation from Nathan Pierce, saying "Start of the Season Lacrosse Party, Nathan Pierce's house. Kec DJ Be There". A girl named Gwen notices something wrong in a locker GWEN: Where is it? closes the locker in anger and turns to the other girls GWEN: Who took all of her stuff? who also noticed that something is wrong with Gwen, walks toward her to talk to her HAYDEN: What's wrong, Gwen? GWEN: Someone stole all of her stuff. makes a worried look HAYDEN: Who's stuff? GWEN: My sister, Phoebe. She's been on your time for 2 years. tries to remember Phoebe but can't HAYDEN: I don't remember her. who is frustrated that even Hayden doesn't even remember one of her teammates, makes a shocked look GWEN: You don't remember her. The whole school doesn't remember her. No one remembers her. leaves in anger and Hayden does look suspicious in the library, Scott and Lydia are looking at the meaning of the word "Stile" in a computer SCOTT: reads "Stile: an arrangement of steps that allows people but not animals, to climb over a fence." turns to Lydia, who has a doubtful look about the information they found LYDIA: Yeah, somehow I don't think this is the "Stiles" we're looking for. SCOTT: shrugs Maybe Malia has found something. LYDIA: No. She's making a test today. Natalie Martin's office, Malia is making her make-up math test. She's trying to answer an equation that says "Find the partial fraction decomposition" but when she tries to write the answer, she accidentally uses her super-strength and breaks another pencil. She grabs another pencil NATALIE: Only 20 minutes left. nervously, notices the clock and realizes it's 13:02 NATALIE: Try to relax. MALIA: Relax?! NATALIE: Breath in and feel yourself relaxing. tries to relax but then she looks at the equations in confusion and then looks at the clock, realizing she doesn't have much time to end the test. Natalie is worried of what is happening to Malia NATALIE: slow motion ''Malia. ''wakes up from her trance NATALIE: You need to calm your breathing. Maybe try some positve self-talk. MALIA: frustrated ''Only positive I don't wanna be here. ''is so stressed that she is growling under her breath as she grippes the edge of the desk so hard that her claws come out like previous episode. Natalie takes a deep breath before she starts speaking NATALIE: Remember, school is a safe space. Let's breath together. Just one deep breath. and Malia take a deep breath together NATALIE: A little deeper. take a more deep breath but Malia is so stressed that she is grabbing a pencil with strength NATALIE. A little deeper. stress increases even more, causing her eyes to glow blue and she breaks the pencil she was holding in half. She turns into a coyote like she did in [[Memory Lost] and runs down the hall leaving a scared Natalie behind] the library, Scott and Lydia, who were reading more about the meaning of "Stile", hear Malia's werecoyote howl. Scott turns to Lydia wondering if Malia transformed during her make-up test LYDIA: I see the test isn't going well. and Scott run out of the library to find Malia and help her at her office, Natalie takes a deep breath to calm herself down after watching Malia transform NATALIE: Deeper. Natalie. removes her glasses NATALIE: Deep breaths. arrives at the basement of the school and finds coyote Malia hiding behind a closet, growling at him. Scott slowly walks towards her, wanting to help his Beta SCOTT: Malia, it's okay. You're safe. Malia comes out and keeps growling at Scott. Lydia, Natalie and Sheriff Stilinski arrive to help Scott with Malia SCOTT: I'm not gonna hurt you. upon hearing her Alpha's words, starts calming herself down and stops growling SCOTT: She is calming down. Stilinski looks a bit scared of Malia growling at him SHERIFF: Maybe you should growl back? growls one more time and Natalie gets scared and Sheriff looks Scott SHERIFF: Scott, you're the Alpha. Can you just make a little more docil? turns to Malia still growling LYDIA: She's not the problem. We are. This is her territory. We need to get out of here. starts looking angry again SCOTT: Yes. C'mon. Lydia, Natalie and Sheriff start leaving but they stop as Lydia is about to speak LYDIA: Malia came here to get to the full moons. Then we got to the lake house. NATALIE: "concerned" I thought you said a wild animal got in the lake house. LYDIA: Just be happy for the things I don't tell you. turn their attentions to Malia walking and she slowly transforms back into her human form. Sheriff dodges his attention since Malia is naked MALIA: It's alright. I'm okay. takes a breath of relief NATALIE: Sweet. gives Malia her clothes back and looks at the Sheriff SHERIFF: Any idea what made her shift? SCOTT: She's under a lot of pressure. looks at Lydia before he looks back at the Sheriff SCOTT: School, her life after graduation. LYDIA: Her mom trying to kill her. SCOTT: That shouldn't make her shift. looks at Lydia with concerned expression SCOTT: Could it be connected to "Stiles"? LYDIA: More than complicated since we don't know what "Stiles" is. SHERIFF: It's a "he". and Lydia look both intrigued and confused by Sheriff's response SCOTT: [confused] Who? SHERIFF: Stiles. It's a family's nickname. I never used it but... my father did. and Lydia look at each other, thinking that Sheriff's father could help them remember Stiles STILINSKI HOUSE Stilinski House, Lydia, Scott and Sheriff are sit in the living room and Claudia arrives and hands her husband a box SHERIFF: Thanks, honey. takes a seat next to her husband SHERIFF: He was an army engineer. takes out a photo of his father and hands it to Scott SHERIFF: He ended the war one breed by the time. SCOTT: He went by "Stiles". turns to Lydia, who has a surprising look on her face before turning back to the Sheriff SHERIFF: So what's the discussion with the Wild Hunt? looks tat Lydia, who gives him a look forcing him to tell what Sheriff wants SCOTT: We think that somebody was taken from us. SHERIFF: Any idea who? sighs and hesitates before he gives an answer SCOTT: The Ghost Riders would have erased our memories. SHERIFF: Well. That's convenient. LYDIA: We found a clue. The word "stiles". CLAUDIA: sighs And that's why you wanna talk to Elias? looks at Sheriff and Claudia with a determined expression SCOTT: Maybe he could help us figure it out. Maybe ke knows who we're looking for. SHERIFF: Is someone of your age? SCOTT: Yeah, I... I think he was my friend. has an understandable look on his face SCOTT: Maybe he was my best friend. SHERIFF: I guarantee my father can't help you. gives the photo of Elias back to the Sheriff, who keeps it in the box SCOTT: Can we try? SHERIFF: Scott, he lives in a nursing house 3 towns over. He hasn't received visits for years. notices an elderly woman walking in the living room, who is not seen by anybody else. She stops and turns before she starts speaking GRANDMA: The following stops have been canceled. starts hearing the sound of a train that nobody else hears GRANDMA: The following stops have been canceled. elderly woman starts walking down the hall and Lydia turns to Claudia LYDIA: Can I go to the bathroom? CLAUDIA: Sure. gets up from the couch and follows the old woman down the hall but then she looks shocked after finding a blank wall. She turns around and finds the old lady staring at the wall. She has a confused look, wondering why the old lady came here LYDIA: Why are you here? old lady doesn't say something or makes a movement and keeps staring at the wall. Lydia slowly walks towards her LDYIA: Is there something you wanted to tell me? old lady keeps staring at the wall and doesn't answer Lydia's questions LYDIA: What stop has been canceled? wanting to know the reasons of the lady being there, tries to touch her but Claudia stops her from doing so and it wakes her up from her trance CLAUDIA: Lydia? Did you find it? The last door on the left. turns back to where the old lady was standing and is both surprised and confused to see that she is gone LYDIA: Found it. cuts back to the living room to the Sheriff reasoning with Scott SHERIFF: You're not hearing me. Trust me... you don't wanna talk to him. tries to once again make the Sheriff trust him SCOTT: Just for a few minutes. SHERIFF: Scott. My father can't help you. SCOTT: Just a few questions. Five minutes! exasperation reaches its peak and looks firmely at Scott SHERIFF: It's not possible for you to just talk to this guy! Okay? angry expression changes to one being sorry SHERIFF: Just find another way. SCOTT: skeptically But what is this is the only way? cuts the discussion CLAUDIA: Scott. You have your answer. SCOTT: Sheriff, please. CLAUDIA: Scott! SHERIFF. The answer is "no". and Lydia share a frustrated look due to the lack of information of the person that was taken from them by the Ghost Riders MCCALL HOUSE comes downstairs and hears a sound coming from her kitchen that sounds like kitchen utensils. Slowly, she walks through her living room and grabs a candle holder to defend herself from who could be in her house. She enters the kitchen and sees a man making a coffee, the man turns around and is revealed to be Argent. Melissa sighs in relief ARGENT: Good morning. MELISSA: You know normal people knock? hands Melissa a mug of coffee MELISSA: Something tells me you're not here just to make me coffee. ARGENT: I need your help. There's a body in the morgue that needs to be examined. MELISSA: And you snuck in the kitchen? feels shamed for entering with no permission ARGENT: Actually, I wanted your expreties about something. gets curious about what Argent is talking about BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL enters the library, probably looking for Gwen and try to talk to her again. She finds Gwen reading a book against a shelf. The camera zooms in and the book is actually yearbooks for signs, probably trying to find the photo of her sister. Hayden is interested about what Gwen is looking for HAYDEN: What are you looking for? GWEN: Anything. Anything to prove that Phoebe is real. stops Gwen from searching through the book more HAYDEN: Hey. I believe you. GWEN: No. You don't. puts the book back where it was and Hayden notices her friend holding a bracelet HAYDEN: That was hers, wasn't it? has a face that she doesn't want to tell anything that happened to her sister but Hayden insists and makes the question HAYDEN: What happened? GWEN: We just went to bed, like any other night. I got up to get some water and I though I saw a man standing in our yard. When I looked again, there was no one in there. But this morning my sister was gone. And her room was completely empty. I can't reach my mom. I tried to call Phoebe's phone but the line has been disconnected. And no one believes she exists. The cops, the school, they're all saying there's no record of her. And everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy. shows the bracelet that she is holding GWEN: I made this for Phoebe for her birthday. Mom forgot to buy her anything because she traveled so much. This is the only thing I have left. HAYDEN: The man in your yard. What he looked like? GWEN: describing He had a black hat, long coat. I couldn't see his face. and Gwen's conversation is interruped by a student for they being talking loud STUDENT: annoyed SHH! and Gwen go to a more privative space so Hayden can tell her of the new threat in town HAYDEN: It's called a Ghost Rider. They take people and you don't even know because they erase your memories. If you see them, according to mythology... you're next. has a look on her face meant to say "Are you kidding me?" HAYDEN: Gwen? GWEN: You think I'm stupid? is annoyed that Gwen is not listening to her story HAYDEN: Gwen, I'm trying to help you. GWEN: This is all the big joke to you? I don't believe in ghosts and I don't like to be made fun of. storms off, not wanting to hear Hayden's story of Ghost Riders and Hayden is frustrated that she couldn't make Gwen see the truth BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL the hospital, Chris and Melissa go to the morgue to retrieve the dead body Chris wanted Melissa to see. They remove the stretcher from the body and Chris grabs the body's head with strength and turns it upside down, showing the damage of it MELISSA: I'm gonna go with with head truma as cause of death. ARGENT: The skull wasn't just broken. Look here. notices in the head teeth marks ARGENT: These are teeth marks. has a concerned look before she turns to Chris MELISSA: A werewolf? ARGENT: A werewolf with an unusually powerful set of jaws. has a surprised look at the marks MELISSA: Can it bite through a human skull? ARGENT: Skulls. looks at Chris wanting to know what he's talking about ARGENT: This wasn't the first victim. looks at Chris with a frown BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL school, Malia opens her locker to keep her books as Scott, who is behind her, just told her they couldn't go visit Sheriff's father Elias. Malia looks not worried MALIA: Stilinski said no, didn't he? SCOTT: Yeah. MALIA: But where going anyway? SCOTT: Yeah. closes her locker and Liam is next to her having a certain look, having another option LIAM: Or you could stay here and help me convince Gwen she's in danger. SCOTT: It's not your job to convince her. It's your job to keep her safe. MALIA: Just kidnap her. gives Liam a look to do not listen to Malia SCOTT: Do not kidnap her. We come back at night, after we talk to Stilinski's dad. doubts if Elias really could help them MALIA: Do we really need to do this? SCOTT: He's our only clue. has a concerned look on his face LIAM: Okay. But if the Ghost Riders show up? SCOTT: Then you handle them, Liam. You're not alone. You've got Mason and Corey and Hayden. Just find a safe place for Gwen and keep her there. LIAM: Any suggestion? SCOTT: It doesn't matter long she is safe. leaves with Malia but before she goes, she gives Liam a suggestion MALIA: quietly Kidnap her. appears to have heard Malia telling Liam to kidnap Gwen due to his werewolf hearing and disapproves the idea again SCOTT: outside Do not kidnap her! leaves as well without saying any other word to Liam, still councious that he can't protect Gwen from the Ghost Riders the library, Liam has just met with Hayden, Mason and Corey to discuss where they keep Gwen from the Ghost Riders LIAM: Until we find a safe place for Gwen, we need to know her location all the time. looks at Gwen in the second floor of the library talking to her friends MASON: That's great progress at school, but what happens after that? She could go anywhere. turns to Hayden with an answer COREY: Hayden could ask her. HAYDEN: We don't have to. I know she'll be there tonight. In Nathan's party. shows Nathan's invitation for his party this night at 8:00 pm HAYDEN: She's been asking everybody in school about Phoebe. I'm sure she'll do the same tonight. LIAM: We can't keep her safe in Nathan's. We need a place where supernaturals can't get in. smiles, apparently knowing the perfect place for Gwen MASON: I know a place. Liam and Hayden look at their friend intrigued MASON: The safest place. GOODWATER ASSISTED LIVING HOME Lydia and Malia arrive at the nursing room where Elias Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's father resides in SCOTT: We didn't provide the breaking of a nursing home. MALIA: After the orderlies of Eichen House, pretty sure we can handle some nurses. walks ahead and enters the nursing house where she finds the nurse on a call MALE NURSE: I've gotta go. Someone is coming. Nurse ends the call and turns to Malia MALE NURSE: Hi, over there. There's something I can do... ? grabs the Male Nurse's head and slams it on the table MALE NURSE: What the... Nurse falls on the ground after the impact with the table and Malia, off-screen, drags him into a closet and locks him in there a bedroom, an old man, probably Elias Stilinski, is listening to old trumpet music. Unbeknownst to him, Scott, Lydia and Malia arrive at his room and slowly walk towards him, wanting to talk to him. Elias turns to them and seems confused ELIAS: Yes? Is it time for my medicine? MALIA: We don't have your medicine. sighs in understanding and turns around LYDIA: Are you Elias Stilinski? turns to Lydia ELIAS: I am. and Lydia look at each other before she walks towards Elias LYDIA: smiles I'm Lydia Martin. Do you know who I am? ELIAS: concerned Should I? walks towards him SCOTT: Hi. Mr. Stilinski, we're looking for someone who might be named Stiles. And you went by the name in the army, right? ELIAS: Yes. Those were the best years of my life. MALIA: Do you know any of us? ELIAS: Of course I do. How could I forget my own son. turns to Scott SCOTT: concerned Your son? shares with Lydia a confused look LYDIA: Mr. Stilinski. What year is it? ELIAS. 1976. My son's birthday is next week. turns to Scott and Malia with the answer of Elias' problem LYDIA: He has dementia. turns to Elias with a frown ELIAS: Is it time for my medicine? MCCALL HOUSE the McCall House's living room, there's a DJ spinning to a huge crowd of students, dancing and drinking. In the middle of the crowd. Liam appears and when a student puts his his drink on a table, Liam runs to it LIAM: Hey. Not there. apparently is making sure the students don't damage the living room. Nathan enters angrily, apparently confronting Liam for stealing his party. In the wall, a photograph of Melissa and Scott nearly falls because of Nathan slaming the door with strength but fortunately, Liam quickly grabs it before it could make contact with the ground NATHAN: You stole my party. [Nathan grabs Liam and shoves him against the wall9 NATHAN: Are you gonna be lacrosse captain too? LIAM: I didn't want you to be mad. NATHAN: how did you think I wouldn't? appears behind Nathan with money to save Liam from Nathan's fury MASON: Do you accept hundred notes? takes Mason's money and releases Liam. He is happy for getting money easily NATHAN: Whoooo! LIAM: That definitely wasn't a good idea. MASON: Scott told us to do everything it takes to keep Gwen safe. LIAM: worried What if Melissa shows up? She already doesn't like me. sees what his best friend is mmeaning and gives him confidence MASON: She is on night-shift. She'll only return at 4 AM. puts Melissa and Scott's photo back on the wall MASON: And we'll have ths place cleaned up... way before that. Scott told us to protect Gwen. And putting her in a house lined with Mountain Ash... covers the entrance with Mountain Ash so no supernatural creature can enter MASON: ... Is a good plan. Believe in the plan. closes the entrance's door GOODWATER ASSISTED LIVING HOME the nursing home, Scott, Lydia and Malia keep asking questions to Elias if he knows who they are and if he knows the person they're looking for ELIAS: sighs Scott McCall? smacks lips ELIAS: No, no, no. You're my son. MALIA: impatiently Shut down, old man. You'll wake up the other old people. starts eating peas from Elias' lunch and Lydia and Scott look at her in confusion. Elias looks unconfortable with Malia's behavior ELIAS: I don't like her. sits next to Elias LYDIA: Your son... is the sheriff of Beacon Hills. ELIAS: concerned Sheriff? No, no, no. I was in the army. MALIA: Use your claws. Scott. understanding what Malia is meaning, has a worried look that the memory manipulation ritual would kill Elias SCOTT: It could kill him. MALIA: I get that but we're running out of time. SCOTT: I can't. both impatient and frustrated that Scott won't perform the memory manipulation ritual himself, flicks out her claws to do the ritual herself and starts lunging toward Elias but Scott stops her by grabbing her wrist. Elias notices Malia's claws and gets a bit scared SCOTT: No. We're not hurting him. lets go of Malia ELIAS: Young lady, you need to clip those nails. instead of being angrier, looks calmer now MCCALL HOUSE scene cuts back to the party at the McCall House's living room. Hayden is sit drinking and Liam walks towards her HAYDEN: I did this for you. LIAM: You know that alcohol doesn't work on us, right? HAYDEN: concerned What? LIAM: Yeah. Our bodies heal too quickly and we can't... You know. looks visibly a little upset that she can't get drunk HAYDEN: You're kidding, right? LIAM: It's not that bad. and Liam smile before they kiss for a couple of seconds LIAM: Have you seen Gwen? HAYDEN: Over there. Talking to everyone, but me. points to where Gwen is dancing with some students LIAM: You know what? If the Ghost Riders don't come tonight. I'ts our first okay date. HAYDEN: And some day... we'll have one better than "okay". and Liam kiss again and Hayden notices Gwen upstairs and realizes she has to watch her HAYDEN: I've better go. leaves Liam to watch and protect Gwen from the Ghost Riders and Liam leans against a wall, aloneCategory:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6A